paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP6: Do or Die
Greetings! Welcome to the 6th Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8! if you're new to this series, i suggest you head over to the series page and catch up! ''Episode Info'' Dani had to rescue Riley from the clutches kof Havoc's thugs, but unknown to the both of them, Havoc is already there and ready to cause.. Havoc. ''Episode'' Unknown Island June 2nd Dani dashed back to the warehouse where her Friend and Comrade Black Arrow was being held captive, She desperately ran in and approached the guards. "Okay, punks, i'm gonna give you 2 choices, 1: You let her go and suffer only minor injuries or 2: You don't let her go and you suffer major injuries.." The guards all laughed at Fast-Fox, not taking her seriously, she then growled and scowled at the guards.. "Hahahah! wow, that is funny, but enough games.. Kill her guys." The guards then grabbed their Guns and started to shoot at Danit, a Bullet grazed her right on the shoulder, she then room towards the guards and started to take then down, She grabbed one guards gun and Hit him with it, another guard came behind her and tried to punch her, she ducked in time and uppercut him, another guard came behind her and grabbed her around the waist, she then elbowed him and she flipped him over her, she then zoomed around punching many guards, she even had to kick some eventually.. "Wow, she's taking them all on by herself.." Black Arrow said as she watched from her "Cell" She then frowned in dissappointment at herself. "I need to get out of here.." She then looked at the window that was in the door, the window was right by the door handle. "There goes my way out, i just need to break that glass." She looked at her right hand and balled it into a fist, "This is going to hurt.." She then walked by the door and she punched the grass out of the door, she quickly reached her hand where the glass used to be and reached for the handle, she twisted it and she broke out, one guard aimed at her with a pistol, but Riley quickly kicked it out of his hand and she tackled him unto the ground, she then punched him upside the head, knocking him out. "Punk." She then saw her Special Bow, her Arrows and her carrier sitting on a confiscation table, she grabbed her Carrier and Arrows and put them on her back, she grabbed her bow as well. "Fast-Fox, i'm coming down!" "Arrow!? you broke out?" She said while punching another guards teeth out. Riley took a Smoke Arrow out and shot it unto the ground, it burst out a big cloud of smoke, blinding the guards, some starting shooting in the air. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" Black Arrow and Fast-Fox then made a run for it towards the warehouse door, the exited the building and started running for the Beast. "O-Okay, so i didn't need to come and save your butt!?" Dani said looking at Arrow while while running. "No not really, i didn't want you having all the fun, that's why i broke myself out." "You're really something Reid.." The Girls both made it to the Beach, where they saw Grey standing away from them.. something didn't seem right here.. "Grey, i got Riley, she' A-okay!" Grey just stood there, it scared Dani a bit, she then Asked again. "G-Grey..?" She stared to walk towards him, until her turned around snarling at her, his eyes were purely red, Riley drew out an Explosive Arrow. "Something's up Dani, come back towards me-" All of a Sudden, something locked unto the back of Dani's neck, it looked like a small chip, she gasped and her eyes then soon turned Red, laughter came out from where the Chip came from, Havoc walked out from nowhere, he was invisible before. "Hahaha!! oh this is going to be Quite the show! all of your friends are going to try to kill you now!" Riley then growled at her brother. "What did you do to them!?! Why did you do this!?!" "Oh, well, let me answer that for you.. i put this little device on the back of your friends' necks not just these two, all of The Great 8, excluding you of course, these Chips only work on people with powers you see, they will obey my every command with no type of backlash, and i did this so when i'm too busy to kill you, they will do my dirty work instead, hmph." Riley then had enough of this, she shot the arrow at him which was blocked due to Grey dashing in front of him and taking the explosive arrow to the chest, he was unharmed.. his pkwers were back, Fast-Fox then Dashed towards Riley and Punched her left and right at the speed of sound, she then uppercut Riley knocking the young Heroine back. "Ugh.. Dani, i'm not going to fight you.." She said as she slowly got up, The controlled Dani ignored Riley's words as she punched Reid in the nose, and she then punched her in the gut followed by a spin kick to the side of the face, Riley then was knocked to the ground again, now bruised a bit. "Okay, enough of this..!" Riley then swept kicmed Dani and shot her with an electric Arrow, shocking her Controlled friend, Grey flew towards her quickly. "Darn!" Riley quickly dashed to the side and out of Grey's way, she knew she couldn't damage him with her strength, he was like Superdog after all, he was hard to beat. "There's no use trying to fight him.. i have to get out of here!" and as she said that something dropped on the ground next to all of them, a Smoke bomb, and it went off, a huge whirring sound occured over then, and Riley was grabbed from above, the whirring noise then took off, Havoc saw where the now exposed jet went, he looked at Fast-Fox and Grey. "...Get them." Grey then flew off after the jet, Fast-Fox dashed off after him as well.. In the jet, Black Arrow was ssitting on the floor, she saw someone in the driver's seat of the Jet, and she saw someone in the passenger seat, the person in the passenger seat turned around, it was a White furred 17 year old, dog, he was wearing a Robin outfit, his outfit was Red and Black, he wore a Black cape and a Black Eyemask, this was of Course, Robin. "I'm glad we got you out of there, you could have died." He said, this wasn't the same Robin that the S7 squad was familiar with, this was the new Robin, the old Robin they knew had took up a new name, Nightwing, this Robin was Jason Todd. "You're Robin aren't you?" Black Arrow asked, Jason then pointed to the "R" on the right side of his chest. "Yeah, i sure am, the new Robin in fact. You're Black Arrow, i've seen you work along with Green Arrow, you two make quite the duo." He said smiling a bit. "Y-Yeah, i'm not working with him at the moment though.." "We know." A Masculine voice said from the Driver's seat said, "Autopilot, on." The voice ssid again, then person then turned around, he was a Tall Hound-like dog, he wore a Black Suit with a Large bat symbol on his chest, he had a Black Cape and mask, it was the one and Only- "Batdog.." Riley ssid while her masked eyes widened, "Y-You saved me, why are you out here..?" "Robin and i just got finished doing a mission with Superdog and Superboy, we were just passing by, but, Robin listened in on Havoc's conversation with you.. you and Robin are going to have to take those chips off of your friends.." "Wait, you aren't gonna help us? Robin said looking at Batdog. "No, i can't. i have to get back to Gotham, to deal with the Joker, you will stay with Black Arrow and help her fix her problem, understood." "Y-Yes sir.." Robin said as he nodded to Batdog, Robin then looked at Black Arrow. "Well, uh, i guess we have to introduce ourselves real quick, i'm Robin or Jason, Jason Todd, you are..?" "Riley, Riley Reid.. i think we'll have to cut this introduction short, i think Havoc sent Grey and Fast-Fox after us.. "I'll lead them back to Scarlet City, hold tight." Batdog then but the Jet in turbo speed, they then blasted off towards Scarlet City.. Episode End Category:Drama Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes